A Love Far Away
by Hazen Yano
Summary: The story after Kiyoshi left to america to get his surgery for his knee. Leaving to the US he meets a blond girl, who stayed in the same room. Their friendship grew and grew. Will it lead to love? Kiyoshi X Lucy One-shot! Please R&R&F&F


**A short one-shot, Fairy tail X Kuroko no Basket crossover! Hope you like! **

**SPOILERS! THIS IS BASED OFF THE MANGA! MEANING THAT THIS IS BEFORE SEASON THREE! MEANING, THOSE WHO'VE ONLY WATCHED THE ANIME, DON'T READ! **

**I warned you! Don't say I didn't! I did! ^^**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kuroko no basket OR Fairy Tail! **

A Love Far Away

No one's POV

After winter cup, Kiyoshi had been sent over to America, due to his knee injury. Because of this, he missed out on meeting with the freshmen that were to come to Seirin that year. Also, the fact that he couldn't really stay close to his friends. But at least He was able to meet a new friend at the hospital.

This takes place the US, where Kiyoshi is in a hospital. Where time, was a day before.

Kiyoshi sat laid on the bed and stayed staring at the ceiling. Worried, since he was about to go into surgery. Even though he wasn't really to worried, it was still frightening.

Next to him, was his roommate, who seemed to worried about her own surgery after Kiyoshi's. Her blond hair dazzling in the sun, while she just stared down at the dirtied floor. Kiyoshi saw that she was struggling with something as she continued to fidget with her hands. Kiyoshi stared and began to think of someway to say something to the girl in English.

"Umm.." He began "Do...you...need help?"

She crooked her head to her side, confused. He saw her large chocolate brown eyes, staring back at him. He also saw her large bust. This made him blush slightly.

"Umm...Do you speak..umm..." She tried to reply. "Jap-Japanese?"

She couldn't really say it out flatly. She stumbled out her words, and blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Ah! Yeah, it makes it easier talking to you this way huh." Replied Kiyoshi smiling happily. His gleeful smile sent a small blush across her cheeks. "So, what do you have there?"

She looked down from him and looked at her hands. She smiled softly. "Its a doll that my mother and father gave me when I was a little kid, and also a necklace my friends gave me,"

She lifted the necklace over to face him. It was the symbol of Fairy Tail, a High School in Japan, known for its troublesome students. Kiyoshi knew about the school, but didn't expect to meet up with someone from the School.

"Oh, so your from Fairy Tail High?" He questions.

"Yeah, even though my dad doesn't approve of it. I still attend there. I don't know for how long though. Even though I do have a lot of friends, after I'm done with this surgery, I won't be going back there. I'll be staying near Tokyo. I might even enter a different school i might not be familiar with." She says.

"That's not good, have you tried talking to your dad about, you know, staying there?" He questioned.

"I have, he says that I have to transfer. But I don't know where. He says that I could choose any private school of my choice. Just no public schools. I don't really mind, since well I owe him for a few things in the past, but where to go is the big question." She replied. She set herself back onto the bed and stared upwards.

"Ah, I see." He replied. "I go to Seirin High."

"WAIT THEE SEIRIN?!" She screeches. she lifts herself and looks at him surprised.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"I heard Seirin won The Winter Cup! I'm a really big fan of their team! I couldn't see their game though, since I didn't really know where the game was held."

"Oh so your a fan of our Basketball team."

"Of course! Your Kiyoshi right? Your position is center, Number 7! I'm a huge fan of the team in general!"

She continued to fan girl as she heard about the team from Kiyoshi. After endless stories. The time for their surgery came pretty fast. Kiyoshi Smiled and was no longer worried. Its as if the blond girl had soothed all those nerves off of him. As if she was there to take everything off their shoulders. Though, when Kiyoshi returned to his room after surgery and woke up form his rest. He no longer saw the blond haired girl there.

He asked the nurse whether or not the blond girl has left. She wasn't at the hospital anymore, but heard that she was transferred to somewhere else since her injury had changed.

After a few more weeks still there, he set off and was ready to leave and go back to Japan. Once he go back, he went straight for Seirin. He found the new members and saw that they were all practicing. He smiled gleefully at each one of them. Right after a few days of ebign welcomed back by the team, and meeting up with his teachers. Kiyoshi was surprised to find the girl that was at the hospital with him.

Right after school and when she was headed over to meet with the team. When she reached there, she opened the gym doors and WAM Kiyoshi was right at the door and hugging her tightly.

"Kiyoshi-Kun! I can't breathe!" She heaved, wanting more air.

Letting go, he said, "Sorry, didn't mean to."

With a small smile from Kiyoshi's face, she blushed a bit and looked down. The other members stared confused, as to why there was a blond beauty at their practice.

"Who do you think it is?" Whispered Kagami to the others.

"I have no idea, I've never seen her around Seirin," said Hyuuga, who looked pissed off for some reason.

"Did you transfer here today?" he asked. The team members were very confused.

"Yeah, and I think its a good idea to explain to every one first before continuing our conversation." She says softly turning to see the others huddled together whispering.

"Ah, yeah I guess we should." He said. after walking along side Lucy towards the group, they explained the situation.

"So you were his roommate in America." Spoke Kuroko, which surprisingly, The blond girl didn't get frightened when Kuroko "magically" appeared in front of her.

"Yeah, but I never really told him my name, so I had to find him. After the deal with my dad, since Seirin is a private school, I was able to go here out of my choice." She said.

Kiyoshi just simply smiled, while a few of the members had a small blush and a bit of a nosebleed as they saw the Blond Girl's uniform being a tight fit. Kiyoshi would stare time to time, but it wasn't as noticeable as the other members.

"By the way, My name is Lucy Heartfilia." She said smiling. Making the others blush a little more.

After another day of Practice was over, Kiyoshi and the blond girl walked home together. However this wasn't just one day. This was for the entire year that they were in. Everyday, she went and watched them practice, or she would go and watch their games. Every single day. Kiyoshi and Lucy, slowly became closer and closer to each other. It was obvious that they liked each other, but couldn't say anything to admit it.

In order for them to confess. Was to reach their graduation, where Lucy and Kiyoshi would become and "adult" and be able to make life decisions. Right that very graduation day. Kuyoshi pulled Lucy from the crowed and into Seirin's Basketball courts. Right there and then, confessions of their feelings towards each other breached the wall that had been there for the entire year.

Holding each other's hand, they stared, blushing seriously. Kiyoshi started first. "Lucy, I'm in love with you. I have been for a very long time."

Her face flushed, but nodded in agreement. "I love you to Kiyoshi, I have been since we were in the hospital. Not because you were part of Seirin, but because of you kind personality. Your heart that wants to protect everyone. I realized who were like, and when I heard I had to transfer to a different hospital, I was lonely. Whn I told you that I was transferring to a new school, I was scared. But you helped me out. You always have. I wish I could repay you in some way. But after all that, my heart pounded whenever you touched my armor held my hand. I felt pain when you left my side. And-"

Before she could finish, Kiyoshi grabbed her face gently and kissed her. The moment of pure bliss. After separating from the kiss. Leaning against each other they smiled.

"Thank goodness~" he whispered to her. Their foreheads against each other. Lucy leaned in for one more kiss. In the midst of their kiss, the door slid open and the team walked in. Everyone smiled and cheered brightly for the new couple. The day went on where Kiyoshi and Lucy, were official and were connected.

_"I love you Lu~" Whispered Kiyoshi into her ear. A wide smile grew on their faces. _

_"I love you too~!" She whispered back, giving one more kiss. _

A game of skill shows what your capable of, but a game of love shows who you truly are inside.

* * *

><p><strong>And end! Yay! Another one-shot complete! Please check out my other stories, and I hope that you enjoyed! <strong>

**Please leave a review! I would like to know what I need to improve on in my writing~ **

**Yadi-san Out! Till next time! **


End file.
